The public land mobile network (PLMN) is a network established and operated by the government or operators authorized by the government, for the purpose of providing the public with land mobile communication service. The network is generally connected to the public switched telephone network to form a communication network of an entire district or country scale.
The identity of the PLMN is generally a set of digits. For example, the PLMN identity of “China Mobile” is 46000, while the PLMN identity of “China Unicom” is 46001. A user can quickly and conveniently communicate via mobile networks provided by various operators. With the improvement of people's living standards, more and more people carry communication terminal equipment when traveling abroad or on a business trip. When a roaming user communicates (for example, internationally roaming), his/her mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone) has to search for a network again so as to obtain the PLMN identity.
Currently, a first mobile terminal located at a visited place is capable of transmitting the PLMN identity of the visited place to a server, such that a second mobile terminal arriving at the visited place for the first time is capable of quickly accessing the PLMN of the visited place. However, since the server does not normalize a standard format page including the PLMN identity of the visited place and transmitted by the first mobile terminal located at the visited place, various types of formats of the PLMN identities of visited places can be received by the server and the server may not be able to accurately identify the obtained PLMN identity of the visited place, and sometimes, the server fails to save the PLMN identity of the visited place.